With the development of an information-oriented society, generally, the economic value of information is highly estimated, and it is becoming normal to collect and use personal information throughout our society.
Recently, cases that personal information is leaked out and violated increase steadily, and cases that confidential information and personal information of customers are leaked out increase in companies. Further, there are illegal use of other's name and phone scam, causing mental and financial damages to individuals.
In order to prevent the above problems, companies construct integrated security solutions such as DRM (Digital Right Management), DLP (Data Loss Prevention), ECM (Enterprise Contents Management), etc. Security on printed documents also continues to be performed, and method for the security includes a printed document control, text log, original log, and so on.
A method for the printed document control generally includes a control method using a print processor and a control method using a virtual print.
First, in the control method using a print processor, a printout is controlled by sensing a print task during the procedure in which the print task spooled in a print spooler is transferred to a printer apparatus from a hard disk HD.
Second, in the control method using a virtual printer, a printout is controlled by sensing a print task of all applications, upon performing a printing, installed in a computer using print control modules built in each user's computer.
In such two control methods, it is possible to know the printout information provided. However, functions to detect and protect the personal information included in printed documents are not being studied yet.
Meanwhile, in the text log method for a printed document, information on a printed document is extracted using the aforementioned printed document control method and the log is generated. The overall printout situation can be managed through printout information by transmitting the log to a central management server to be managed. Although it is possible to identify the name, date, output PC, and so on of the printed document using the log information, it is not possible to identify whether personal information is included in the document.
Further, in the original log method for a printed document, a user generates a copy image for a printed document through the print control method when the print task is performed and transmits it to a central management server so as to be managed. The original image is used as an image to identify whether what print task has been performed on the printed document by the user. However, the original image is prepared in a pictorial file format so that it is not possible to detect personal information.
As such, the security method in the art does not identify the personal information so as to control the personal information. In the method for generating text log or original log, it does not identify personal information when printing and can determine whether there is personal information through a log after printing.
That is, in the above mentioned security methods in the art, there is a high possibility that personal information is leaked out when printed documents including personal information is exposed out in public. Especially, when personal history, certificate license and diploma issued based on personal information and company's confidential documents were leaked out, it is necessary to prepare the measures to protect them.
Meanwhile, a recent computing environment is evolving toward a cloud computing architecture in which services are provided utilizing overall computing resources on a network when required by each terminal. A cloud computing service may be defined as ‘on demand outsourcing service of computing resource’ over an information communication network such as the Internet.
In the cloud computing environment, a service provider combines several data centers dispersed using a virtualization technology and provides services needed by users. A service user uses necessary computing resources such as application, storage, operation system, and security by not installing them in each user's own terminal. Rather, the service user selectively uses services on a virtual space generated by the virtualization technology at the user's desired time and as much as the user likes. The user pays for based on the amount of use of computing resources, instead of purchasing each computing resource.
According to the cloud computing service, there are advantages that users have access to a cloud network using a terminal capable of performing network access and basic arithmetic functions and then perform tasks requiring mass storage and high performance computing resource, and are also provided with enhanced services.
However, in case of downloading contents using the cloud computing service and outputting them, problems may come up when the output is secret or confidential documents of a company, not general documents.
For example, when an inside authorizer has access to cloud computing service of the company and outputs confidential documents with malicious intent, it is not possible to control the above problems in the existing system.